Kazu Learns To Summon The Almighty Gators
Session 1: It was an early morning in Konoha snow was falling from the sky slowly landing on the ground. Kazu sat in his bed in just a long sleeve shirt and long black pants. Normally Kazu would sleep in just his boxer but with the coldness of winter it caused him to dress alot warm. He twirled a lollipop around in his mouth moving it from cheek to cheek the stick rolling over his lips. He flipped through a book with info on various jutsu including Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, Kenjutsu and more. His shining purple eyes a signature of his clan lighted up as he came to a page about summoning. He sat up from his bed with a big grin on his face, "This is something I would love to do!" he said as he continued to read the page on in the book. He stood from out of his bed brushing his white hair out of his eyes and walked to the center of his room where he sat down his legs folded across each other never taking his eyes off of the book. He read the page to himself mumbling words every so often as he twiled his lollipop around his mouth from one cheek to the other over and over. "I think I can do this!" Kazu said as he placed the book on a nearby inn table and stood to his feet. Kazu strecthed his hoby lifting his arms above his head leaning back wards and cracking his back then bringing his hands in front of his chest and interlocking his fingers pushing his arms forward and bending the back of his hands closer together cracking his knuckles. He looked over to the inn table and read over the intructions once more as he pulled the lollipop stick from his mouth the candy now gone he tossed it into the trash can across the room. He moved his hands to his chest spreading his legs about two feet apart and quickly weaved the hand seals Boar → Dog → Bird → Monkey → Ram then brung his right hand to his mouth biting the tip of his thumb and blood began to flow from it. Kazu then slammed his hand onto the ground as a seal appeared on the ground from his blood a poof of smoke surrounded Kazu. Kazu stood up right with a grin as he tried to look around for what he had summoned. Once the smoke clear Kazu's grin quickly left his face noticing he has not summoned anything but instead was reverse summoned to a place he did not know. '' '' Kazu looked around the stange place that seemed to be surrounded by a thick forest of huge trees sorta like the forest that surrounded his home village of Konohagakure. Kazu placed his hand on the back of his head and rubbed it, "Man where am I?" Kazu went to reach behind his back to pull out a lollipop from one of his Shinobi pouches noticing they were not there. "AW CRAP!" Kazu shouted out "I don't have any of my gear or my ninja tools, Even worse no lollipops!" Kazu slapped himself on the forehead, "Idiot" He dropped his aarms to his sides and looked around the area, it seemed to be some sort of massive swamp lands. Kazu's eyes widen as he noticed a gathering of large building bigger then any he has ever seen. Kazu thought to himself "Whoever lives here is rich, but why live in a massive swamp?" Kazu continued to look around the area noticing it was bigger then he had thought for he saw no end to the massive swamp anywhere near. Kazu quickly moved his head to the side fixing his eyes behind him after he thought he heard a noise. His body quickly began to flicker and disspear as a ball of acid the size of a soft ball hit a tree in front of where he was standing the tree began to dissolve and the tree feel to the ground making a loud thud. Kazu's body reappeared on a branch of a tree a few yards back from where he was standing. Kazu's purple eyes widen as he noticed a giant alligator about the size of a large bus standing on it's hind legs with it's mouth open. "Where did that little thing go?" The large gator said as it closed it's mouth. The creature wore a dark green cloth vest with bandages wrapped around it's waist and a pair of glasses on his eyes, It's skin was made up of darker green scales then the vest it was wearing. Kazu knew he was in trouble without his gear, tools, or sword. He thought to himself "I only have one shot at this better make it count" Kazu slowly and quietly snapped a twig off of a tree and began to weave the hand seals Tiger → Rabbit → Dog → Ram → Dragon then he swung his sword using his chakra to manupulate the wind he created three huge blades of wind that went hurling towards the creature, " Wind Release: Wind Cutter" Kazu uttered from his mouth as the blade were hurling towards the creature. If these blades hit the creature it would slice it's body into four different pieces. Kazu's body then began to flicker once more using the extreme speed of his Body Flicker appearing a few yards behind the creature preparing to attack again if it would happen to block it's first attack. '' '' As the blades hurled towards the creature it quickly made the hand signs Tiger → Hare → Boar → Dog and uttered the words, "Earth Release: Mud Wall!" as a giant wall of earth shot up from the ground in front of the creature as the blades of wind hit it leaving a huge dent in the wall of earth. Kazu groaned and thought to himself, "I have to try again or I am gonna be a goner" Kazu quickly moved his hands in front of his chest ready to weave the hand seals once again but something hit him in the back of the head and Kazu feel down to the ground knocked out cold. "Couldn't handle the little guy alone?" came from the area Kazu stood as a chuckle followed "Shut up Daichi I was doing just fine before you got here." said the creature as a another ever larger gator about the size of a normal two story house walked out from the shadow's, this creature only had bandages around it's waist and a sword on it's back with a string laying across the chest, but had the same dark green scaly skin as the other gator. The gator picked Kazu up placing him onto his shoulder. "Come on Isuma, we must bring him to father and and figure out how this little thing managed to get into Shi No Numa" it said as it began to walk towards the largest building in the swamp. "Yea yea I'm coming" said the smaller one as it followed behind the other. '' '' The two creatures walked up to the large building through the huge doorway that seemed to be four times their size. They came into a huge room where another creature that towered over them seeming to be three times their own size sat in the shadows. A puff of smoke came out of the shadows dancing around in the air as a deep voice echoed in the room. "Why are you two bothering me shouldn't you be off training?" the creature said as another puff of smoke came from the shadows. "Forgive us father but we found something while we were training. We thought we should bring it to you and get an answer on what to do with it." The creature who had Kazu on his shoulder grasped Kazu and moved him to the floor. As Kazu's body hit the floor the largest creature stepped out of the shadow's "What's this? A human? It has been years since one of these has found it's way into Shi No Numa." The creature wore the same clothing as the smallest creature a dark green vest with bandages wrapped around his waist, a sword stick on on it's lower back tucked into the bandages. It had the same dark green scaly skin and a pipe in it's mouth that it smoked. "Go back to your training and leave it with me. I need to question it when it awakes." The creature said as it sat back in the shadow and the other two turned around and walked out of the room as Kazu lay on the ground in from of the largest creature. '' '' ''Session 2: '' Kazu's eyes slowly begin to open his sight blurry and the back of his head throbing. Kazu sat up on the floor and reached behind his head with his right hand gently rubbing the spot he was struck. "Man that hurts" Kazu said softly still a little dazed from the blow to the back of his head. "So you finally wake up, I have questions that need answers from you." Said a deep voice as a gaint gator stepped out of the shadows, it was bigger then anything Kazu had ever seen. Kazu's eyes widen as he seen the large gator with dark green scales, a lighter green vest, bandages wrapped around his waist with a sword poking out from the back tucked into the bandages. The gator also had a scar over his left eye but did not seem to have lost the sight in it. Kazu crawled backwards away from the creature as it spoke once again. "Who are you and how did you manage to get into Shi no Numa?" Kazu stood and faced the creature, "My name is Kazu Hozuki, I come from Konohagakure. I was reading a book on jutsu and tried to summon an animal and it seems I was taken here instead." The creature made lifted up one of it's massive arms waving towards the doorway at the other side of the room. The creature that Kazu had seen once he arrived and a bigger one walking into the room, the bigger one had a large scroll in it's hand. "I see so you seek a contract." The creature said as he walked over to the other two creatures taking the scroll from the hand of the second largest one. "I am Kyou Gator Boss of Shi No Numa, These are my son's, Daichi the oldest and Isamu the youngest. If you seek a contract with us you must prove yiu are worthy. What is your goal in the Shinobi world" Kazu walked over to the creatures and stood a few feet in front of them at their feet. "My goal is to become strong and protect those I care about, and to find answers to what happened to my parents and nothing will get in my way. I will fight to my death if I have to." Kyou chuckled and looked down at kazu blowing down a puff of smoke from his pipe. "And do you intend to fight us?" Kazu moved his hands to his sides, his left and right arm began to drip water falling to the ground forming two puddles on each side of him. From these puddles sprouts of water began to shoot up from the puddles forming the shape of a person becoming solid and taking the appearence of Kazu himself. Kazu and the two clone moves their hands in from of their chest and Kazu spoke, "If I must I will" Kyou chuckled as Kazu spoke and made his movements, "I admire your spunk little human." Kyou pulled open the scroll in his hand and dropped it to the ground. Kazu and his clones quickly jumped backwards about five meters and stood back to back preparing for an attack. "Fear not, this is the contract scroll. I agree to a contract, I admire your fighting spirit." Kazu began to walk towards the scroll his clones slowly reverted back to water the water flowing back into Kazu's body. As Kazu reached the scroll the large creature spoke once again. "You must sign your name on this contract with your own blood, then leave your finger prints in blood next to it in order to summon the three of us." Kazu noded and brung his right thumb to his mouth biting the tip of it as blood began to flow from it. Kazu moved his hand over to the scroll and placed his bloody thumb on the scroll signing his name in blood. Kazu then brung his right hand back to his mouth biting the tip of each of his fingers allowing blood to flow out of the bitten areas then placed his fingers on the spot next to his name leaving the finger prints of his right hand. "The contract is now active, use out power wisely, and treat us well and we shall do the same to you." Kyou said with a grin as he looked down at Kazu. Kazu stood in front of the scroll and looked to the creature lifting his left arm and placing his left hand up to the back of his head, "Um, So how do I get back home now?" The three large creatures chuckled at Kazu's words as Kyou the largest of the three made a hand seal and a puff of smoke appeared around Kazu. Kazu started coughing and yelled out "What's the big idea!" The smoked cleared from around Kazu and he notcied he was back in his apartment but it was the middle of the night. "Guess I was gone longer then I thought." Kazu looked at the book he was reading before he was was thrown into that strange place. He picked up the book off of is inn table and sat back on his bed. "Next time I should study more before trying one of these and almost getting myself killed" Kazu reached for a jelly filled rice ball he had on his table on the side of his bed that was suppose to be his breakfast and took a bite out of it as he wrapped his blanket around him and sunk into his bed with a yawn escaping his lips. Kazu finished of the rice ball and closed the book placing it on the table next to his bed and then placed his head on his pillow and closed his eyes drifting off to sleep.